


What If?

by Stargazer19



Series: Templeschool [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, One Shot Collection, Post-Episode: s06e09 Little Graduation, Pre-Episode: s06e10 Prickly Pair, Protective Pink Steven, Protective Steven Universe, Protective Twoie Universe, Time Travel, Twoie is Steven's Big Brother, alternate endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer19/pseuds/Stargazer19
Summary: A series of alternate chapter endings for Templeschool and Templeschool: Office Hours. Request based chapters! No Schedule for updating.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Doug Maheswaran & Priyanka Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Greg Universe & Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: Templeschool [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935259
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	1. Shattered Illusions (Alt TS Chapter 42)

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that I will separate all of the alternate endings here so that Office Hours flows better. Any future alt ending requests will be posted on here, including ones from my current list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of Chapter 42 of Templeschool. HelloIAmAGreenDorito wanted an alternate ending where Bismuth did not hurt/injure Twoie since it is a concept that has been done in several Time Travel AU stories. I promised them that I could write an alternate version where that didn’t happen, and now I have the chance! I present to you, the alternate ending of Chapter 42!
> 
> Reminder: The Crystal Gems requested Bismuth to follow them into the temple so they could have a discussion. They confronted Bismuth on the fact that she has the Breaking Point and that they want her to destroy it. The talk already wasn't going well when Twoie arrives.

This was the last thing Amethyst wanted. As she turned around to see Twoie, standing a couple of feet behind her, she felt panic claw at her gem. “Twoie? What are you doing here?” From the quick glances she got of Garnet’s and Pearl’s shocked expressions, she knew her friends were thinking the same thing.

Twoie didn’t take his eyes off of Bismuth as he spoke. “I was pretty sure this conversation wasn’t going to go well. You saw my memory of how this happened. She was adamant that the Breaking Point was a good idea. So, I figured you’d probably need me if we’re going to change her mind.”

Bismuth’s fists clenched even tighter as she glared at the half-gem. “So you do admit it! You really are Rose, aren’t you? How dare you turn them against me!” Everyone startled at her revelation.

“What? No! I already told you, I’m not Rose Quartz!” Twoie growled. Pink lit up his cheeks at the comparison. Bismuth snorted sarcastically.

“You can drop the act. You used time travel as an excuse to hide what you knew under the pretense of ‘finding out in the future.’” The blacksmith took a step forward. “You shape-shifted to look like Steven, so I’d buy into the idea that you were different, but your build is too similar to Rose. And those weird features of yours are something only gems are capable of.” As she took another step forward, Amethyst summoned her whip and brandished it threateningly. Pearl and Garnet exchanged a look of fear before standing beside Amethyst to form a wall between their old friend and their ward. “And you just admitted to showing them a memory about the Breaking Point. A memory you shouldn’t have if you weren’t Rose Quartz.”

Bismuth stopped right in front of the Crystal Gems, her towering figure allowing her to look over Amethyst to meet Twoie’s eyes. “Admit it! The only reason you let me out of the bubble is that you know you can’t beat Homeworld without me. But you wanted to make sure my friends would never want to use the Breaking Point like I did, so you waited until you knew they would be against the idea before releasing me. And to make yourself look better, you hid until you could come back and pretend to be from the future. Because you knew your actions were wrong. And you would be despised if they found out.”

Twoie’s fists clenched in anger. “Bismuth, I have been nothing but nice to you. I really am from the future, and I released you because you didn’t deserve to be bubbled for mom’s mistake.” Twoie’s cheeks glowed even brighter. “I told them about the Breaking Point because I wasn’t going to take any chances of you going after Steven. In my time, you tried to kill me for disagreeing with you. You thought I was Rose just like you do now, and it led to you being bubbled away again! I want to change that, but I can’t if you refuse to listen to us!” He swung his arm out in anger.

Bismuth took another step forward and, instantly, her arms were pinned to her side as Amethyst wrapped her in her whip. She barely batted an eyelash at the action. “Well, now I know how you swayed them to your side! I’d never do anything to hurt the little meatball. What a sick tactic to get them to believe you.” Pearl and Garnet flanked Bismuth, holding her back so she wouldn’t get closer to Twoie. “I never wanted to fight you back then, but you left me with no choice! And you know what? You can’t expect me to believe you now after you lied to me about everything? You’re lying to all of us about your form and what I ‘did’ in your timeline.” The time traveler flinched and took a step back. Bismuth chuckled coldly as Twoie’s body became encased in a pink glow. “See? You really were pretending. You may look like an older version of Steven, but you can’t hide who you really are. You know what I see? I see a liar.” He hugged himself tightly. “I see a manipulator.” Twoie tensed as Bismuth’s voice became deeper. “I see Pink Diamond.”

Twoie felt his heart stop. He paled at her words, staggering back slightly as the glow faded away. He was too horror-struck to speak, mouth moving but no sounds forming. Bismuth grinned smugly at Twoie’s slowly retreating figure. “Just shut up!” Amethyst shoved Bismuth backward. “You don’t understand anything, so stop acting like you’ve figured out this huge scheme! You sound crazy right now!” The purple gem was frightened at how defeated her friend looked. At first, she was too horrified by Bismuth’s monologue to say anything, but Twoie’s sudden change in demeanor snapped her out of her stupor.

Bismuth finally shifted her gaze from Twoie to Amethyst. “Why do you continue to defend her? Can’t you see from her reaction that I’m right?”

Pearl shook her head. “Bismuth, please! You couldn’t be further from the truth! We all saw Rose leave us for good. She’s not here anymore. You’re the one trying to convince of something that isn’t true!”

Bismuth turned to Garnet, hoping that maybe she had gotten through to at least one of her friends. But the permafusion glared at her as she held her ground. “You need to stand down, or we’ll be forced to bubble you away.”

The blacksmith growled. She leaned forward, priming her muscles to throw Amethyst off when Twoie started trembling. His’s fists were clenched, and he bit his lip so hard it drew blood. Bismuth raised a brow in confusion at the red liquid dripping down his chin. “Wha-?”

“Stop it!” Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet turned and faced the half-gem, frowning in concern as Twoie glared at the bigger gem. “I already relived this once, why do I have to relive it again?” Pearl stepped forward, hand raised to calm him, but Twoie stepped back. “I’m so tired of fighting you, Bismuth! So, just STOP!” Already upset, Twoie glowed even brighter, and pink shockwaves burst from him as he shouted. The force of his scream knocked everyone to the ground. No one noticed as Amethyst’s phone tumbled out of her pocket and landed next to Bismuth’s hand.

Twoie’s eyes widened in horror as he realized that he had accidentally used that power again. The platform they were standing on was cracked, and the gems were all slowly propping themselves up. But that wasn’t what caught his attention. It was the fearful, surprised, and hurt look that Bismuth wore, that made Twoie cover his mouth in horror. Stars, was he destined to repeat everything he went through? Pain ripped through his heart, and static rang in his ears. She looked just like she did when he stabbed her with the sword. He collapsed to his knees, tugging at his hair as he tried to stop himself from remembering. Pearl and Garnet immediately ran over to Twoie, trying to help snap him out of his memory, but he wasn’t responding to them.

Bismuth watched them, struggling to understand what was happening. Since when could Rose do that? They had fought in countless battles together, and she never once used that power. A light flickered in the corner of her periphery, and Bismuth looked down. Amethyst’s phone had turned on and was playing some kind of video? She held it up to get a better look. It was Steven and Bismuth, but they were fighting. She flinched at seeing herself use the Breaking Point on Steven while seeing the kid use Rose’s sword on herself. When the dust cleared, she frowned as she heard herself talk with Steven. _“You should’ve shattered me back then. At least if I was in pieces, I wouldn’t have to know how little I mattered to you. You didn’t even tell ‘em.”_ The blacksmith knew this never happened. She looked back up at Twoie. He still had blood dripping down his chin, and she could tell by his glazed eyes, that he was stuck in a flashback. _“You bubbled me away and didn’t even tell your friends. My friends…”_

 _“I’m going to tell them. I’m going to tell them everything.”_ Bismuth looked back down at the phone in surprise at Steven’s words. She immediately felt guilty at the tears in the kid’s eyes as video Bismuth chuckled bitterly.

 _“Then you really are better than her.”_ The video ended after she watched herself poof. Bismuth just stared at the black screen. That video never happened. But it was clearly a memory. There was no way it could be anything else. So, how did she see it? And how did that happen?

“Now do you believe us when we said that Twoie was a time traveler?” Bismuth jumped in surprise. She forgot Amethyst was still sitting next to her. The purple gem held her hand out, and Bismuth placed the phone on it. “We found out recently that he has the power to broadcast his memories on electronic devices if he’s really upset. He can’t control when it plays or what it shows.” Amethyst tucked the phone into her pocket. Bismuth noted how tired she looked. “We actually staged this intervention so that he wouldn’t have to relive that again, but it looks like the universe doesn’t work that way.”

“So… that actually happened?” Bismuth furrowed her brows. She was having a hard time understanding everything. If that really happened, then it was true that not only was Twoie a time traveler but that she had attacked Steven in his timeline. She had attacked Steven, fully believing that he was Rose when in actuality, he was just a kid. And she had seen the blood. Gems didn't bleed, so he really was half-human?

“Yup. That actually happened.” Amethyst glared at her as she got up and dusted her pants. “Why couldn’t you just believe us when we told you the first time?” Without hearing Bismuth’s reply, she walked over to Twoie. Pearl and Garnet had finally managed to snap Twoie out of his flashback, and they were fussing over him as he tried to gain his bearings.

“I’m fine! Really, I’m fine.” Amethyst huffed fondly as she stood in front of Twoie. He was clearly not okay, but that wasn’t going to stop him from saying he was. Pearl tried to help him up by placing a hand on his back.

“Ow!” Everyone turned to face her. Twoie’s face paled as Pearl quickly tried to take his pink jacket off. He tried to back up, but he was too tired to stop her. The jacket came off, and everyone could see the light purple spines poking out of his back. “Twoie… What is this? What’s happening to you?” Pearl panicked as her fingers hovered around the spines. Garnet and Amethyst shared a look of concern.

“We need to get him back to the house. I have no idea what this is, and I can’t use my future vision to figure it out, either.” Amethyst nodded at Garnet’s words. She helped Twoie stand and, together, she and Pearl guided Twoie out of the temple. Garnet turned to face Bismuth, who was watching everything with wide eyes. “We told you that neither Twoie nor Steven were Rose Quartz. I understand that you went through a traumatic betrayal. We tried to help you by having this discussion.” Garnet stepped forward and placed a hand on Bismuth’s shoulder. The blacksmith guiltily looked away. “I want to help you. I want things to go back to normal, but it can’t. You hurt Twoie, and I don’t think I could trust you not to hurt him again if you stayed here. I’m sorry, Bismuth, but you’re going to need to find somewhere else to stay until we can trust you again.” Bismuth nodded, taking a deep breath. She grabbed Garnet’s hand, gave it a tight squeeze, then gently took it off her shoulder.

“I understand. Twoie and Steven are half-human, and Twoie really is from the future." She chuckled bitterly and clenched her fists."Stars, I wish I could take everything back. Stop me from being so paranoid, but what's done is done. Now the only thing I can do is make up for it." She smiled sadly at Garnet. "If you ever need me, or when you think I’m ready to be around them, I’ll be at the forge.” She headed to the temple door but paused before exiting. She turned back to Garnet. “Please tell Twoie and Steven that I’m sorry. For everything.” At her nod, Bismuth walked out of the temple and warped out before anyone in the house saw her.


	2. Bad End Friends (Alt TS Chapter 11/12 Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the gems had done more damage than they realized when they attacked Twoie? What if the cliff breaking apart had killed him? What happens when Twoie saves one more life at that moment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This was a request by Clinohumite. They wanted an alternate ending for Chapters 11 and 12, where Twoie dies when he saves Steven from the cliff, and Twoie's gem half is all that remains. So that means that there are three warnings I must give for this chapter.
> 
> TW: Blood, Injury, and Death
> 
> I hope this is as interesting a read for you guys as it was for me to write it! I went really angsty on this. Enjoy!

Twoie gritted his teeth after Amethyst pulled Steven to her by using her whip. He knew that the gems didn’t trust him. But this? He never would’ve thought they’d attack him. “Why are you guys doing this? You’re going to hurt him!” Twoie thought Amethyst at least trusted him, but Steven was the only one speaking in his defense. It didn’t matter, though. Pearl ignored Steven as she aggressively closed in on the young man.

“You are protecting Peridot! You have betrayed the Crystal Gems. You have betrayed the _earth_.” Twoie dissipated his shield and held his hands out in surrender. Although his powers were mostly defensive, they could still be used to attack. The last thing he wanted was to escalate the situation.

“Look, I know this looks bad, but I couldn’t say anything earlier. Steven needed to talk to Peridot. She never would’ve trusted you guys enough to tell you about the Cluster unless she befriended him.” Twoie winced when Garnet stepped forward. The permafusion was clenching her fists in anger. 

“And what is the Cluster? No more withholding information about Homeworld. You will tell us now.” Twoie’s gaze flickered from Garnet to Pearl to Amethyst. Each gem was staring him down, and he knew there was no getting out of it.

He rubbed his arm in discomfort. “The Cluster… is a geo-weapon created by Yellow Diamond to destroy the earth.”

If he thought that the gems were mad before, they were _incensed_ now. “YOU NEGLECTED TO TELL US ABOUT A GEO-WEAPON?” Twoie flinched as Garnet swung her arm out to the side. “That’s it! You are telling us everything! Now!” Before Garnet could advance on him, Steven managed to sneak far enough away from Amethyst so he could run in front of Twoie.

“You’re overreacting! If Twoie thought it was a good idea not to say anything, then he’s probably right! He’s one of us, remember? Right now, you guys are the ones betraying him!” Steven gestured to Twoie with one arm and held the other clenched over his chest. Pearl’s eyes widened in shock. There, on the back of his outstretched arm, was a dark splotch.

“Steven! What happened? How did you get that bruise?” Steven blinked in surprise and looked down at his arm. Pearl rushed over to him, inspecting the bruise. He winced when she pressed lightly on it.

“Ow…” Steven stared at it. What did he do earlier that would’ve caused that? “I didn’t even notice. That must’ve happened by accident when Twoie was mad.”

Pearl’s pupils shrank in horror, Garnet tensed, and Amethyst covered her mouth with her hand. “Twoie hurt you?” Garnet whispered, but her words resounded through the room.

Steven flinched as he realized his mistake and immediately tried to backpedal. “N-no! Wait!” It was too late. Pearl picked him up and jumped towards the living room. Just as she hopped out of the way, Amethyst’s whip cut through the air and wrapped around Twoie. The young man yelped in surprise as the thorns in the whip dug harshly into his skin.

“I actually believed in you!” Amethyst’s eyes shone with unshed tears at her perceived betrayal. She snarled, using her strength to hurl Twoie through the front door. “I won’t let you hurt him again!”

“Twoie!” Steven wriggled out of Pearl’s hold and ran out to the porch, peering over the guard rail. “Why did you do that, Amethyst?” Twoie groaned in pain as he slowly sat up in a crater of sand. Steven yelped when Amethyst’s whip wrapped around his waist. The purple gem tied the other end of her whip to the porch rail.

“It’s for your own good, Steven We can’t have you running in front of him again.” Steven struggled to get the whip off as the gems exchanged a look of determination.

“No, wait! Don’t do this!” His plea was ignored. The gems jumped from the porch, landing next to the crater with their weapons pointed at Twoie.

The young man stared at the past versions of his family. He felt his heart shatter at the anger in their gazes. “Garnet… Pearl… Amethyst… Please…” He searched them for any trace of doubt or uncertainty. Anything that showed they had an ounce of trust in him. There was only anger.

“I don’t care who you are. Garnet’s face twisted in rage. Twoie barely managed to raise a bubbe in time to block Ganret’s rocket arms. It popped under the force, making him take a step back. “You do _not_ hurt Steven!” The young man cried out as Garnet punched him in the stomach. Pain shot through him and Twoie gasped as he felt something crack. He doubled over, leaving him open for an attack. Pearl launched herself forward, sweeping her spear under his legs. As Twoie fell backward, Amethyst wrapped him in her whip again and spun, releasing him after she’d built enough momentum to fling him against the cliff. He slammed into the cliffside, landing heavily on his knees. Twoie held one hand over his gem and curled in on himself. His whole body ached from his injuries.

The gems paid his distress no mind as they corned him. “where is the geo-weapon?” Garnet demanded as she stalked forward. She grabbed Twoie by the collar of his jacket and held him against the cliff.

“I-it’s in the earth’s core, several thousand feet under the barn. You can’t reach it without Peridot’s help!” Pearl snarled and pointed her spear at him.

“You’ve been here all this time and _never_ thought to mention that?” The usually graceful gem’s features were marred with hatred. Twoie flinched at the venom in her voice. Why was he the bad guy?! He couldn’t fathom how things had become so wrong. Overcome with anger at his situation, Twoie stared her down, cheeks glowing pink.

“I told you every time we had a _stupid_ meeting that I would tell you when the time was right. Every single time you were mad at me and pressured me to tell you anyway!” His body became encased in a pink glow. “I’m trying to make things better, but you keep fighting me because you’re _too concerned_ with yourselves to LISTEN TO ME!” A shockwave resounded with his scream. Cracks traveled along the sandy beach and up the cliffside. The rumble knocked the gems back, tripping over their feet and tumbling to the sand.

Twoie covered his mouth in horror. He hadn’t meant to do that. Twoie’s eyes were wide in panic as the other stared at him in shock. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to lose control.” He backed against the cliff in an attempt to put as much distance between them as possible. “I’m so sorry.” The Crystal Gems got back on their feet.

“Twoie…” Whatever Garnet was about to say was interrupted by Steven landing in-between them. He had been struggling to untie the whip during their fight and managed to free himself when Twoie shook the beach. He looked furious. “What is wrong with you guys?! We’ve both been trying to tell you the truth this whole time, but none of you are willing to listen!” Amethyst looked uncertainly at Garnet, then let her whip fade away. She trusted Steven. Even though Twoie hurt Steven, it was beginning to look like a big misunderstanding.

Pearl, however, glared at Steven for trying to defend him. “We gave him many chances to talk to us, Steven. And look at what happened? You got kidnapped, and he hurt you! He’s most likely working with Homeworld, and we don’t have Rose to help us if we get into another war!” Steven matched her icy look.

“You’re still not listening! I’m not a dumb kid who doesn’t understand what’s going on, Pearl. I know you’re scared of a war starting again, but I don’t need you to remind me that mom is gone!” He gestured to himself. “I’m here now, so stop wishing for her to be here instead!” Pearl was stunned. She lowered her spear in shock as he continued. “He’s not working with Homeworld. Where did you even come up with that? He’s trying to be careful because messing with the future is dangerous! You showed me that Garnet!”

Garnet had the decency to look ashamed. Steven clenched his fists in anger. He needed them to understand why they were in the wrong. “Twoie was upset that you guys didn’t trust him. Yeah, he hurt me accidentally, but it was my fault too. He was in Mom’s room since he knew he was upset, and I walked-in without getting his attention. He didn’t know I was in the room with him! For once in my life, will you guys just listen to me?!”

The silence was palpable. Garnet looked from Steven, still in his protective stance, to Twoie. The young man looked pained and was leaning heavily against the cliff. His skin was pale, and she could see the dark bags starting to form under his eyes. Garnet sighed. She could see the blood trickling from his many cuts. Gems didn’t bleed, and her theory of him being a spy began crumbled around her. “Okay, Steven Let’s take this to the couch, and we’ll listen. We won’t interrupt; we won’t judge. We’ll let him explain.”

Steven sighed in relief. It was a start. He turned to his older brother with a soft smile. “Twoie, did you hear that? It’s okay now. They’re gonna let you explain.” Twoie collapsed in a sitting position. Exhaustion was prominent in the way he was slumped against the cliffside. Two outbursts and an emotionally charged fight with his past family would do that to anyone. Steven pulled him into a hug. “Come on.” He whispered. “Everything will be fine. I promise.”

Twoie nodded his head. He was tired of fighting everyone and having to fight his family hurt him more than he could describe. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t ready to face the gems, he wouldn’t let Steven deal with this by himself. Just as he was about to stand, a rumble shook the beach. He looked up to see a large edge of the cliff break off above them. Time passed in slow motion. Steven hadn’t seen the danger, and the gems wouldn’t be able to save him in time. Twoie also knew that he was the only one who was aware of his cracked gem. There was no way Twoie would be able to save them both. He knew what he had to do. Steven’s safety was his priority. It didn’t matter what happened to himself, as long as Steven was okay. Twoie grabbed Steven and threw him at Garnet. “Garnet, catch!”

He didn’t bother checking to see if she caught him. There was one last thing he needed to do. As the rocks fell from above, Twoie lifted his sheet and gripped the edge of his gem. He couldn’t ket his gem half die with him. Ignoring the crack in the diamond’s facet and the fear in his heart, he pulled his gem out and shielded it with his body. As the rocks crushed him, one last thought flashed in his mind. ‘I wish I could’ve said goodbye.’

* * *

Steven coughed as a cloud of sand coated the beach. “Two- _cough, hack!_ Twoie! Answer me!” He strained against the arms holding him. This was all his fault. Steven felt tears well up in the corners of his eyes. He should’ve been paying more attention. It was his fault that he hadn’t noticed the cliff breaking apart. And Twoie had paid for it.

The dust settled quickly. Steven scoured the rocks for any sign of Twoie’s powers. Any pink light reflecting off of a shield or bubble, but he saw nothing. Garnet’s hold slackened in shock, and Steven took the opportunity to wriggle out of her grasp. Amidst calls of his name, Steven darted across the sand to the rock pile. “Twoie, please!” He analyzed the pile and picked up a boulder that wouldn’t cause it to shift. The kid tossed it aside. He picked up another rock and tossed it with a squeak of fear.

“Steven?!” Pearl snapped out of her shock at Steven’s exclamation and darted over. She gasped at the sight of blood on Steven’s hand. “What-?” Steven shakily pointed a bloody finger at the rock he’d thrown. Pearl’s eyes widened at the splash of wet blood that stained it. “No… Stars, no!” Garnet and Amethyst rushed over as Pearl frantically threw rocks to the side. “Twoie!”

With all four of them removing rocks, Twoie was uncovered in seconds. Stars, it was horrible. Amethyst immediately covered Steven’s eyes, but it was too late. The young kid had already seen the bloodied and battered body of his older brother. His wounds were sluggishly bleeding, and he was so pale. “Twoie, no!” Steven pulled Amethyst’s hand off his face. The spat on his bloody hand and slapped his brother. Nothing happened. “Twoie!” Steven sobbed as he licked his other hand and slapped him again. There was no sparkle or anything that showed his healing powers had worked. “Wake up!” Did they stop working? “Wake up!” But he needed to heal him! This was his brother! “Wake up!” He needed his powers to work now! Pearl gently grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug.

Steven shook with sobs as Garnet gently lifted Twoie away from the rocks. When she laid him on his back on the sand, she noticed he was holding something. Garnet gasped as she uncurled Twoie’s fingers and revealed a pink gemstone. A pink diamond. “What?” Pearl gasped at the sight, collapsing to her knees, and taking Steven with her. Steven and Amethyst stared at the diamond. There was a crack going through the diamond’s face.

“He really was Steven…” Pearl cried softly at the realization of who they’d just killed. Before anyone else could reply, the gem glowed brightly and floated a couple of feet away. Everyone covered their eyes as the gem let out a burst of light, forming into a glitching pink version of Twoie.

Pink Twoie looked around stoically. When his gaze alighted on Twoie’s body, he dropped to his knees and checked the body. “He’s gone…” Steven flinched at the icy echo of pain in his voice. Pink Twoie turned to the gems and raised his hand. Steven jumped in surprise as a glitching pink fractal formed next to him and pushed him away from the gems. Before the gems could respond, a pink fractal dome formed around them. “HE’S GONE!” The gems gasped in fear as the barrier began shrinking around them. Garnet punched the walls, but her fists went through the glitches in the fractals. Steven ran up to Pink Twoie and hugged him around his waist.

“Stop, please!” Pink Twoie ignored him. He clenched his fist, and the barrier shrunk even faster. Amethyst cried out in pain as Garnet and Pearl were squished against her. Steven licked his clean hand and pressed it to the cracked gem. Hopefully, Pink Twoie would listen to him if Steven healed him. Pink Twoie froze as the healing spit repaired the crack in his gem. “I know you’re upset, but this isn’t the way! Twoie wouldn’t have wanted you to hurt them!” That made the gem pause, and the barrier stopped shrinking. Pink Twoie looked down at Steven. Although his expression never changed, Steven could see the pain and conflict in his eyes.

“They killed him. They took him away. My human half.” Steven’s eyes widened in realization. It was hard, but Steven forced himself to walk over to Twoie and lift the black shirt. There was no gemstone in his belly. Steven didn’t realize their gem could be removed.

“He saved you…” Steven quickly stepped away from his brother and walked back over to Pink Twoie. “He knew with his gem cracked that he wouldn’t be able to protect himself, so he pulled it out to save you.” Pink Twoie’s blank look shifted into a torn expression.

“I don’t know what to do without him.” Steven narrowed his brows in determination. He grabbed both of Pink Twoie’s hands, making the gem look at him in surprise.

“Stay with me. You were part of my older brother, which means you’re also my older brother. Twoie wouldn’t want you to hurt the gems. Release them from the barrier, and then we can go stay with my dad.” Pink Twoie held his gaze for a moment, then nodded. He expanded his barrier, and the gems sighed in relief.

Garnet angrily banged her fists against the barrier. “Why are you here, Pink Diamond! Why do you look like Twoie? What did you do?” Pearl grabbed Garnet’s arm.

“I couldn’t tell you before, but Rose Quartz was Pink Diamond. That’s why I know now that Twoie was Steven because only Steven could have Pink Diamond’s gemstone.” Amethyst was still sitting on her knees, staring at Twoie’s body. She ignored Garnet’s angry remark to Pearl.

“Guys… we killed Twoie. We killed Steven.” Pearl and Garnet flinched and turned back to Steven and Twoie. The weight of their actions hit them suddenly, and Pearl collapsed into a sobbing mess. Garnet dissipated her glasses as she dropped to her knees. Twoie was dead. And he died because they attacked him.

Pink Twoie grabbed Steven’s hand and led him to the house. Steven looked back at the gems and then at Pink Twoie. “What about the gems?” The gem shook his head.

“I’ll release the barrier when we’re done packing. I don’t trust them.” Steven nodded and opened the door. He quickly packed his most treasured possessions, including some pictures of him and Twoie. Then Steven packed his hot dog duffle with his clothes and a couple of plushies. Pink Twoie packed up Twoie’s briefcase with some things he remembered Twoie liking and met the kid in the living room. Steven was just about to leave when he remembered why they had fought in the first place.

“Peridot!” He ran over to the temple door, and it opened up. Peridot stepped out with a relieved sigh.

“Finally! I thought you two were going to keep me locked in there.” Peridot paused when she saw Pink Twoie standing in the background. “Uhh, what happened to the Twoie? I didn’t know you could changes colors.” Steven sniffled and threw himself at the technician. She flinched and looked around wildly, trying to figure out what was going on.

“Twoie’s gone! The g-gems attacked him and he’s-!” Peridot’s eyes widened in horror. Did the gems _shatter_ him for defending her? But then why was he standing behind the Steven? She felt her anxiety swell, and she grabbed Steven by the shoulders. 

“That can't be right! There's no way the clods shattered him. Besides, if he’s gone, then who’s that?” Pink Twoie didn’t respond to her when Peridot gestured to him. Instead, he held his hand out to Steven, and the kid took it. Peridot followed them out of the house, albeit cautiously.

“I’ve been calling him Pink Twoie in my head. He’s Twoie’s gem half.” Steven choked up as he spoke about Twoie. It was still too painful to think about. Peridot sensed his turmoil and stopped asking questions. She figured she'd ask later when he wasn't as upset.

The gems were waiting for them in the barrier. Pearl banged her fists against it when she saw Steven and Pink Twoie with their bags packed. “Steven, wait! Don’t go, please!” Amethyst and Garnet looked at him with panicked expressions. They all began begging him not to leave, but Steven glared at them.

“I can’t stay here! Don’t you guys realize what you did?” They flinched as Steven gestured to his brother. “My big brother is dead because you guys wouldn’t listen to either of us! You took him away from his family, and they’ll never know! You took him away from me!” He couldn’t look as Pink Twoie gently covered Twoie’s face with his pink jacket, then picked him up. “I can’t stay here anymore.” Peridot looked away at the confirmation of her theory. Twoie had been shattered by the gems because of her. She’d barely known him, but something inside her ached at the knowledge. When Pink Twoie began walking towards the path that led into town, Peridot and Steven had no qualms following him.

The gems cried out as the trio walked away from the beach house. When they were no longer in sight, Pink Twoie released the barrier. They continued their walk to the car wash in silence. Things would never be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's own story! Check out A Split In The Path if you liked this idea!


End file.
